


Not So Secret Meetings At The Public Lake

by Umbra_Writes



Series: Stardew Valley: Secret Meetings [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drinking, M/M, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Smoking, blowjob, im still not good at writing porn im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbra_Writes/pseuds/Umbra_Writes
Summary: It really wasn't a good idea for Sebastian to drive all the way out here and get stuck, now it's his own fault and he has to deal with the consequences.





	Not So Secret Meetings At The Public Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, people who read this.  
> I'm currently out visiting family so hopefully, I'll be able to write and post more. I'm hoping to get out at least one more story!  
> I wrote this one in about 5 or so hours so it's not the best. I didn't really proofread anything so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry.  
> I'm also sorry if this isn't the direction that you expected this series to go (if you've read the previous two, you don't have to if you don't want too, it doesn't all have to be read together.)  
> Anyways I hope this isn't too long and I hope you enjoy my story, if you read this or if you don't, thank you.  
> Also, I might be missing some tags but I don't really know how to tag things so I'm really sorry.

Sebastian sat at the edge of the cliff, he stared out at the city. The lights were beautiful but that wasn’t the reason he was here. Life at home was getting more difficult, Sebastian never liked talking about things at home or his personal life, not even with his friends but sometimes it got bad and he had to leave. So he found himself here, the one place he could be truly alone. Though his motorcycle was low on gas which was kind of scary but if he got stuck out here it wasn’t the end of the world. He doubted anyone would miss him anyways.

  
  


“Get over your emo shit.” He groaned at himself, he fell back covering his face with his hands, his legs dangling off the cliff. “Millions of people have it worse than you do. So you shouldn’t feel like this.” He let his hands fall off of his face, his arms laying out on the ground. Sebastian stared up at the sky. His eyes tracing the stars and the shapes they made. He let out a soft sigh, pulling a pack of cigarettes out from his sweater pocket, he pulled the last cigarette out, shoving the empty box back into his sweater. He put the cigarette to his lips, fishing out his lighter and lighting it. If he died out here at least he got to have his last smoke. 

  
  


Sebastian put his cigarette out once it was mostly all gone, he figured he should head home now but he couldn’t get the energy to get up. His eyes fell closed, “I’ll just sleep here.” He whispered quietly, only to himself. No one was here. No one to listen to him. It was nice but really lonely, better than being at home though.  _ Anything  _ was better than being at home. Sebastian slowly started to drift off into sleep, the crisp night air bore into him but he didn’t mind that much. It was quiet, all he needed to fall asleep.

  
  


Shane let out a loud sigh as he finally left Joja for the day. He ran a hand through his messy hair, wearing a hat all day kind of sucked. Shane started to head towards the saloon, it was Friday so Sebastian and his friends were supposed to be there. A small smile spread across Shane’s face as he thought about the other male, he was excited for their meeting. A week of awful work meant he really needed a good fuck, Shane didn’t really know but he’d say Sebastian was the best fuck around. Although he hasn’t had sex with anyone else in town Shane was willing to put money on it. He couldn’t help wondering if Sebastian got fucked by anyone else here. It’d make sense if he did, the kid sometimes complains about money so getting paid to be fucked seemed like something he’d do.

  
  


“You haven’t seen Seb all day?”

 

“No, I really haven’t. I’m worried, I usually see him at least once, even walking around.” It wasn’t Shane’s place to overhear the conversation but it also wasn’t his fault for doing so since the two weren’t exactly being quiet. Sam and Abigail were waiting at the counter, obviously waiting for Gus to make their food so they could go sit down and eat. Shane walked up to the counter, he called to Gus for a beer and set the gold down on the counter before he went to sit down. Not like he was worried about Sebastian or anything but he was interested in their conversation. “Do you think he actually ran away?” Abigail whispered, she wasn’t that quiet though. Sam looked down, “I don’t know, maybe he did actually leave on his bike, but he said he’d tell us.” Abigail looked down as well she gave a smile though, lifting her head. “Maybe he just stayed up really late again or maybe he isn’t feeling well. It could be anything, it is Seb after all!” She laughed and Sam gave a smile, “Yeah  maybe!” They got their food and their conversation travelled over to the game room. Gus walked over to Shane, setting a mug of beer down in front of the male.

  
  


“You worried, Shane?” “Huh? Worried ‘bout what?” Shane asked grabbing the mug. Gus gave a soft smile “The boy, think he ran away?” Shane gave a small shrug before he downed half of the liquid in his mug. “Why do I care?” Gus gave a shrug and a small sigh as he left back to behind the counter, as much as Shane was worried about Gus knowing something, Shane was much more worried about Sebastian. Did he really run away? How come he never told Shane any of this? What was he thinking! Him and Sebastian had nothing between them, they were just fuck buddies, they had no relationship. It was just sex and that’s how Shane liked it.  _ But was it really?  _ Shane quickly shook his head, downing the rest of the beer he called to Gus for a refill. Of course it was fine! He didn’t need anything else from that kid, a way of relief was all he needed. Even so the worry was starting to get to him.

  
  


“Sorry kid I don’t know where that is.” “But it’s jus-” Sebastian sighed as the truck drove off. “Yoba damn it!” He yelled stomping his foot, “This is my own damn fault for not getting gas but  _ no!  _ Gas is too expensive!” He threw his head back before he continued to walk, pushing his bike along. Like hell he was gonna leave it somewhere, it was the only thing he actually cared about in his damn life. He was upset with himself, he should have just thrown himself off the cliff when he had the chance but no, he decided he wanted to head home. He wasn’t even half way there but there was no point in heading back now, nobody would find him there. Sebastian hoped someone else would drive by, he could ask for a ride to Zuzu city and find a gas station there and drive home himself. If he was smart enough he would have asked that first guy to do it. 

  
  


It took probably five hours of pushing his bike but someone finally picked him up. Sebastian couldn’t thank the guy enough, his bike was hitched up and he was in the nice air conditioned passenger seat. “Thank you so much, if there's anything I can do to repay you I will.” He really hoped the guy didn’t ask for money and he’d say that it was fine and Sebastian didn’t have to do anything. 

  
  


“Well what’s your name, kid?” Sebastian squirmed a bit, “Sebastian.” The guy nodded, his eyes never leaving the road. “What do you do for a livin’? Still in school?” Sebastian shook his head “No, I just do some freelance work. Um, I program websites and stuff for people.” The guy just hummed in response and Sebastian looked out the window. He felt really awkward, a sinking feeling in his stomach. “You said you’d do anything for a payment right? Well, I’ve been travellin’ for a few days and I wouldn’t mind some relief.”  _ Oh shit.  _ Sebastian swallowed hard, “Y-you want me to give you a blow job?” The man chuckled and he nodded “So you ain’t young enough to not know what it is.” The guy leaned back, “Get goin’ kid. It’ll be awhile to the city.” Sebastian wrinkled his nose, this isn’t what he wanted but he didn’t want to be kicked out. Sebastian undid his seatbelt he shifted laying down on his stomach, he undid the guys pants pulling out the male’s dick. Sebastian tried not to think about it, he just took the guy into his mouth, shutting his eyes and taking the male down about half way. The driver moaned, immediately he grabbed Sebastian’s head. He forced Sebastian all the way down onto his dick, Sebastian’s eyes went wide, he didn’t gag but he couldn’t breathe. “Damn, no gag reflex? You are a slut.” The man groaned and tears welled in Sebastian’s eyes. No! He didn’t like this!! He tried to pull off but the guy kept him down, his nose buried into the guy’s pubic hair. “Just like that, tighten your throat.” Sebastian did so, trying to get this over with as fast as possible. This wasn’t like when he was with Shane. The guy was groaning loudly, Sebastian continued to do what made the guy groan the loudest and eventually he cam. Sebastian had tears streaming down his cheeks as he swallowed the guy’s cum. He didn’t really have a choice, the male’s cock was already down his throat. The guy let go once he finished and Sebastian immediately pulled off, he was shaking and gasping for air. He looked out the window, wiping his eyes and his mouth as fast as he could. His stomach was churning, he felt so gross. 

  
  
  


Sebastian thanked the guy as he unhooked his bike from the back of the truck. He couldn’t look the man in the eyes though, luckily it wasn’t long before Sebastian had his bike filled up and he was driving home. As soon as he was back in Pelican town he went home, ignoring everyone he went into his room, shutting and locking the door. He showered as fast as he could, vomiting in the toilet beforehand and after he just went and laid in bed. He tried not to cry that night, reminding himself, “People have it worse than I do.” he whispered to himself.

  
  
  


Shane was getting really worried, it had been almost four weeks since he had seen or met up with Sebastian. He was here again though, waiting outside of the saloon. Just to see if Sebastian came in or walked by, Shane perked up when he heard footsteps. “Sebastian.” Shane said when the male walked up to him, Sebastian didn’t say anything. He just grabbed Shane’s shirt pulling the male close and he kissed the male. Shane didn’t know how to react but he kissed back, before he knew he was being pulled along. “Where are we going?” Sebastian didn’t answer. 

  
  


Shane looked around, they were at the lake near Sebastian’s house. “Here? You wanna have sex here?” Sebastian looked back at Shane, grabbing the male he pushed him down getting into his lap, he started to kiss Shane, roughly this time. Before Shane even realized it, Sebastian was already sinking himself down onto his dick. He broke the kiss letting out a moan “Holy shit kid.” Shane groaned, grabbing onto Sebastian’s hips. This wasn’t the first time Sebastian had rode them but they were literally out in the middle of public. Sure it was really late but if anyone walked by they’d see the pair. Sebastian started to bounce, he was being rough and fast with his movements. Shane moaned, letting his head fall back. Sebastian was really doing a number on him but Shane was glad, four weeks of shitty work without any relief, finally getting his relief was amazing. And not to mention Sebastian hadn’t left, that made Shane happy in a sense. He didn’t know why that made him happy, but all he needed to focus on was being ridden. “Shit, kid I’m close-” Shane moaned, Sebastian was clutching onto Shane’s jacket, his eyes shut. Shane started to move Sebastian, making the male move faster and rougher. “Cumming-!” Shane yelled throwing his head back as he cam inside of the male. Sebastian cam as well, all over Shane though. “Hah, shit.” Shane panted he was about to speak but Sebastian was already got up, he fixed his pants before leaving, slamming the house door shut behind him. “Something’s wrong.” Shane said quietly, he fixed himself up staring at the males cum on his clothes. Shane sighed as he started to walk home, there wasn’t anything he could do right now but he hoped that he could talk to Sebastian next time and see what was going on. 


End file.
